


Of Love and Taxes

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lena works too much, a quiet moment, but so am I so we're leaving it, fluff for days, nothing but fluff, the first paragraph is basically useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Between Kara and the page full of numbers, Lena definitely wasn't seeing straight anymore.





	Of Love and Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> I feed off feedback so let me know what you think!
> 
> Also I'm accepting prompts in the comments. I don't really use Tumblr anymore on that blog at least :P

If you were to ask most anyone, they would tell you their assumptions of Lena Luthor’s ability, or lack thereof, to love. They’d tell you about her endless work trips, the late hours, or worse, her crass attitude. They might even mention the fact that her brother was a certified lunatic. That’s what most of National City would tell you, if you asked them.

That, as most rumours were, wasn’t the whole truth. Whoever were spreading all those rumours seemed to have forgotten a certain Superhero who seemed to have a knack for finding the younger Luthor in precarious situations and _ saving _ her. Now, what this Super saw in Lena, the rest of National City wasn’t sure. All they seemed to see on the news was that Supergirl had saved Ms Luthor _ again _ and it was becoming almost endearing. Until you remembered who she was saving, of course.

Today was one of the easier days for the CEO of L-Corp. Objectively, at least— she hadn’t been kidnapped, tortured, or had her life threatened. It was a good day on that front. But she was doing something far more stressful: The taxes for her the L-Corp building.

“Argh!” Lena sighed out, looking out at the terrace instead for a moment. It was exactly at this moment, however, a certain Super appeared on that landing. “My hero. Come to save me from taxes this time?” She greeted the blonde wryly, puffing a bit of hair out from in front of her face.

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. “Oh no, is it really that time? Maybe I should go— “ She teased. “We _ both _ know that I can’t do math to save my life. Or yours. If there are lives on the line, Miss Luthor, you’re going to be in charge of the math.” She walked into Lena’s office breezily, like she was at home there.

“You’d trust a Luthor with the lives at stake?” Lena retorted playfully, reaching out and grabbing the blonde by her hand, tugging her closer. Closer, closer until she was close enough to touch. And touch Lena did, grinning as she wrapped her arms around her Superhero, kissing the blonde’s cheek.

“I’d trust you.” The Supergirl facade was gone, all at once. There was her Kara, eyes soft and full of love for Lena. It made chill bumps run down the raven haired woman’s arms to see the sheer amount of _trust _ there too.

“You’re the only one,” Lena murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s palm. “The only one to see past the Luthor facade.” She continued. “The only one to care enough to break down years and years worth of walls.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Look at you. Look at me, Lena. You’re worth it.” Kara whispered, her eyes shining with love. “Worth anything and everything all at once.” she gave her girlfriend a dopey sort of smile. Then she released Lena’s hand in order to take both of her own hands and cup Lena’s face. “I’m unapologetically in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
